Tonight
by DMFools
Summary: Yo sé que me quieres y obvio que yo te quiero Así que ponlo en mí. Vamos a eliminar el espacio entre tú y yo.


Realmente no se que es esto, un juego de drabble para sacarme algo de estrés.

En fin, lo de siempre. Perdón por el exceso de comas, puntos y errores de ortografía.

DC no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **I**

¿Qué podía salir mal? A simple vista todo parecía normal. Los típicos villanos, algunos robos, nada nuevo en Gotham, sin embargo, la noche apenas empezaba y lo supo en cuanto sus ojos se dieron cuenta del pequeño destello de luz en medio del callejón; con movimientos rápidos y precisos nightwing se fue acercando, el silencio en sus pisadas era fruto de su experiencia con las infiltraciones listo para cualquier clase de situación, pero nadie le preparo para lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Decir que estaba literalmente caliente, era una falsedad, sobre todo cuando ese calor no venía de una necesidad por tocarse, sino por querer simplemente destrozar algo, alguien para ser más específico.

A tres metros de distancia Jason estaba literalmente rompiendo a Damian

 **II**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que las emociones podían ser armas de doble filo, se hubiera reído. Desde aquella noche, técnicamente cuatros días desde lo sucedido, Dick se ha visto constantemente pegado a Damian desde que se levanta hasta en las rondas de vigilancia. ¿La razón? El enfermizo deseo de posesividad que empezaba a emerger ante los recuerdos de aquella noche, lo peor de todo era que Damian no ayudaba con su actitud arrogante y problemática como si supiera cual era el problema de Dick. Sin embargo, para nadie fue una sorpresa la forma tan sutil de actuar, era algo común que Dick se viera pegado a su robín.

 **─ ¿Tienes algún problema? ─** expreso Damian **─, me has estado siguiendo desde hace cuatro noches Grayson.**

 **─ Little D, para nada. ¿Acaso no es normal estar con mi adorable hermanito?**

 **III**

Damian no era idiota, Jason… Mucho menos, pero ambos sabían que su relación meramente de sexo empezaba a sufrir algunas bajas. El tiempo para que ambos se vieran se volvía efímero gracias a la constante presencia de Grayson y Jason empezaba a atarse de eso. Lo único 'medianamente bueno' en su vida era el sexo –además de sus buenas acciones– y no iba a dejar que su 'hermano mayor' le quitara eso.

 **─ A ver Dickface. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?**

Dick lo mira levantando ligeramente su ceja sin saber que responder, realmente no comprende la pregunta.

 **─ No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo ─.** Jason no puede creer que el chico maravilla sea honesto cuando era obvio que Dick sabía lo que tenía con el mocoso **─, ¿Tienes algún puto problema con que me folle a Damian?**

Dick suelta una carcajada exageradamente larga.

 **IV**

Desde el pequeño enfrentamiento entre Jason y Dick, Damian ha tenido que cambiar de táctica. Jason había optado por retirarse momentáneamente, para alivio de Dick, de la situación. Era estúpido pensar que eso iba a detenerlo y lo mejor era un enfrentamiento directo.

 **─ Grayson, en vista de los acontecimientos y dado que técnicamente me has dejado sin sexo no te parece que tomes la responsabilidad.**

 **─ ¿Perdón?**

La incredulidad en la voz de Richard hace que Damian se cuestione si su hermano está empezando a sentir los resultados de tantos golpes; la idea cambia en cuanto Dick suelta una sonora carcajada.

 **─ ¿Hablas en serio, Little D?**

 **─ ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?**

Dick solo se ríe fuertemente mientras sale de la cueva, para consternación de Damian.

 **V**

 **─ Así que…. ¿Solo lo rechazaste?**

 **─ Así es.**

 **─ ¿Pero no se suponía que lo que tu querías era otra cosa? ─.** Tim logra decirlo aun sin comprender porque Dick quería estar en la lista de Damian.

 **─ Alguien tenía que darle una lección, no siempre iba a tener lo que quiere.**

 **─ Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero técnicamente tu eres el único que no se ha acostado con el chico.**

Dick abre ligeramente los labios ante tal afirmación **─, ¿Es en serio, Tim. Tú también te metiste con él?**

 **─ ¡Oh vamos! Como si alguien pudiera decirle que no cuando se parece a Bruce en su versión joven. Ya sabes, algunos tenemos la fantasía de tener dominado a Batman.**


End file.
